<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is This Love? by BunnyJimmyBearBoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576352">Is This Love?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJimmyBearBoi/pseuds/BunnyJimmyBearBoi'>BunnyJimmyBearBoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher Songfics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Communicating, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Feelings, Happy Ending, Inspired by Music, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Smut, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJimmyBearBoi/pseuds/BunnyJimmyBearBoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt is emotionally constipated. He knows anger, hatred and fear, but the longer he travels with Jaskier, the more he feels something else in his heart. But is it love?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher Songfics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is This Love?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://youtu.be/GOJk0HW_hJw"> Is This Love </a> is by Whitesnake. I do not own the lyrics. I just used them as inspiration and guidance for this little story. Lyrics are shown in italics throughout.</p><p>This time, Geralt demanded my attention and gave me this angsty, slightly smutty story. Guess he was jealous that Jaskier was getting all my time. lol.</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I should have known better</em><br/>
<em>Than to let you go alone</em>
</p><p>The theater was full, much to Geralt’s dismay. He hated the overwhelming smell and press of bodies, even though he was tucked into the back corner, leaning against the wall, as alone as he can be in such a crowd. The majority of those filling the seats were Oxenfurt students, enraptured by the performance before them. The rest were professors or school staff, with a smattering of nobles and peasants, both local and travelers. Geralt hated them all, for they took his bard from him.</p><p>Shaking those thoughts away, for the bard was not his, Geralt looked to the stage where Jaskier was playing his heart out, dancing deftly around. The brunette looked stunning in one of his best outfits, a deep blue cloth embroidered in gold with panels of red peeking out through the doublet. The tight pants continued the look down long, toned legs. Legs made strong by years of walking by his side.</p><p>Closing his eyes, Geralt let himself get lost in the music, knowing there was no way the bard could see him from the stage. He secretly enjoyed Jaskier’s music, never telling the other, lest his ego inflate any more than it already was. With a deep sigh, the white-haired witcher wished his friend would play forever.</p><p>But it was not to be. The concert came to a close and the room filled with thunderous applause. Unable to bear the sound, or watch as Jaskier was beset by adoring fans, Geralt slipped through the door and out into the cool night air.</p><p>He gazed around the bright buildings of Oxenfurt with a heavy heart. Tomorrow he would leave Jaskier. It was time to head to Kaer Morhen for winter while the bard would stay here, teach and play, until they met up again in the spring. They had done this for years. So why was this year any different?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's times like these</em><br/>
<em>I can't make it on my own</em>
</p><p>Strong gusts of wind did their best to toss Geralt and Roach against the mountainside, almost succeeding, but not quite. The soft snow beneath their feet made every step treacherous, but he was careful to lead his loyal steed along the hidden path.</p><p>He had waited too long. He had allowed Jaskier to coax another two days out of him, though he knew he shouldn’t have lingered. What was the point? Just delaying the inevitable and making his journey up the mountain worse.</p><p>He’d curse the bard, except that Jaskier had spent all of yesterday with him. It had been nothing special and yet it had meant everything. Geralt had spent the time preparing, cleaning his armor and swords, packing everything securely and making sure he had enough cold weather garb. While a witcher could survive extreme temperatures, it was still possible for him to lose a toe or finger, if he was not careful.</p><p>They had sat in the living space of the guest house granted to Jaskier for the winter. Geralt had perched on a stool, not wanting to get any of the fine furniture dirty. The bard had lounged on the couch, plucking away at his lute, mumbling words as he worked them into lyrics for a new song. It had sounded somber, yet somehow comforting.</p><p>Something tugged at Geralt’s chest, away from his thoughts. He looked down, expecting to actually see something, but nothing was there. It felt like an icy hand gripping his chest. He grunted, pulled his cloak tighter around him as he continued on his way, doing his best to ignore stray thoughts of his, no, the bard.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wasted days, and sleepless nights</em><br/>
<em>And I can't wait to see you again</em>
</p><p>Lying wide awake, eyes staring unseeing at the ceiling, Geralt’s thoughts were filled with Jaskier. The young man’s singing, colorful clothes, nonstop talking, among other things. It had been irritating, so annoying for so many years. Yet now the witcher thought of the bard and missed him.</p><p>He rolled to one side, but grunted as a shaft of moonlight hit his face, coming in through the slit in the curtains. So, he rolled to the other side, trying to escape the light and his thoughts. He stared into the dying fire burning low in the hearth. The flames only reminded him of the bright fire that burned inside Jaskier, so much life, boundless energy and overflowing joy.</p><p>He sighed, knowing that all he could do was throw himself into the work and chores around the keep, hoping to tire himself out enough to sleep at night and not stay awake thinking of spring.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I find I spend my time</em><br/>
<em>Waiting on your call,</em>
</p><p>The air smelled fresh and clean. The first blooms of spring had risen from their winter hibernation. Geralt waited, leaning against a tree, Roach grazing a few paces behind him. He was near the road into Novigrad, having caught word that Jaskier was playing there. But the witcher didn’t want to go into town. It was too much for his senses, despite how much his heart urged him to go in and find what was his.</p><p>He shook his head. No, Jaskier wasn’t his. He frowned. The bard didn’t belong to anyone. So carefree was the man, giving his attention and… affection to everyone around. Everyone, except Geralt. A sour mood began to overtake him as his mind turned dark.</p><p>Leaning away from the tree, Geralt was half a mind to get on Roach and leave when he smelled chamomile on the breeze. He turned just as he heard his name faintly.</p><p>Out the gates strode Jaskier, his brown hair a mess, as usual, his red doublet open at the neck, also normal, and his lute and bag strapped to his back, as if he would ever willingly go anywhere without his instrument. He was beaming a bright smile as he called out, “Geralt!”</p><p>Geralt’s frown eased off his face, not quite into a smile, but he knew his eyes could not hide how pleased he was to see Jaskier.</p><p>Huffing, the bard stopped next to Geralt, close, but not fully in his personal space. As he caught his breath, Jaskier turned his bright blue eyes towards the witcher. “It is… good to… see you again!”</p><p>Staring into the depths of those stunning eyes, Geralt got lost for a few moments, before he composed himself and nodded a greeting. Without a word, he turned and strode to Roach.</p><p>Unfailingly, Jaskier followed him. “You have a contract already? Those monsters sure don’t wait long after waking up. I hope it’s nothing too icky. I just had my clothes pressed…” As the bard continued to ramble, Geralt settled atop Roach and led the way.</p><p>A peacefulness settled in the witcher’s heart. One which felt good, if he didn’t question it too much. Or want more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How can I tell you, baby</em><br/>
<em>My back's against the wall</em>
</p><p>The tavern was full, and loud, despite Geralt sitting in the farthest, darkest corner. He closed his eyes, as if that would make the sounds quieter and smells lessen, but all it did was to make those more acute. He picked out Jaskier’s powerful singing through the din. While some of the patrons were cheering the bard on, even a few attempting to sing with him, very poorly at that, none of them could ever overcome the beauty of the brunette’s voice.</p><p>And the smells were horrible; piss, stale ale and the stench of too many unwashed bodies. And yet, he could smell chamomile cut through it all like a knife. A sweet scent that his bard favored, and it was coming closer. Geralt opened his eyes to see Jaskier prancing about the room. He almost growled when the brunette winked at some pretty ladies at a table. They blushed and chittered at him, but he moved on too quickly, engrossed in his song.</p><p>The song was over by the time Jaskier stood in front of Geralt, back to him. The bard bowed to the crowd, which gave the witcher a good view of his backside, fully defined by the tight pants. The white-haired man wanted to do so many dirty things to that round rump… He quickly leaned back and grabbed his ale as the brunette turned to him.</p><p>“How was my performance?” Jaskier beamed as he dropped into the opposite chair. “Three words or less?”</p><p>Geralt took a long drag of his ale, his thoughts whirling frantically as he discarded compliments left and right, and some inappropriate remarks. So many things he wanted to say, but didn’t know if they would be appreciated, or wanted. Finally, he ran out of ale and set his empty mug down on the table. He gazed over at the bard’s eager face and settled on, “Not terrible.”</p><p>How Jaskier’s smile widened even more was beyond the witcher, but it did. Teeth exposed and tongue slightly sticking out, the brunette cocked his head to the side. “I was good, wasn’t I?” His chest puffed up a bit.</p><p>At a loss of what to say or do, Geralt just sat there, trying not to stare, but failing.</p><p>Thankfully, the bard took that moment to grab his empty mug and stand. “I’ll get us more drinks!”</p><p>Shaking his head, Geralt attempted to gather his wits around him. He couldn’t let himself do anything to jeopardize the friendship they had. His dark thoughts needed to stay buried, far, far away from the pure light that was Jaskier.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I need you by my side</em><br/>
<em>To tell me it's alright,</em><br/>
<em>'Cos I don't think I can take any more</em>
</p><p>“Sit down!” Jaskier nearly shouted at him, a towel in one hand and a bucket of hot water in the other.</p><p>Geralt grunted, but finally settled down on the stool by the tub and turned his head away as the bard started cleaning the wound on his arm. He had tried to argue that it was fine and would heal on its own, but Jaskier wouldn’t listen.</p><p>“It’s going to need stitches.” Jaskier spoke in a calmer voice as he wiped away the dirt and grime from the deep gouge. At least it had been a talon swipe from a gryphon instead of something diseased like a ghoul.</p><p>Again, the witcher just grunted in return. Geralt should have stayed out in the forest a while longer. The wound would have closed more, but he had foolishly rushed back to the inn, not wanting to be apart from his bard any longer.</p><p>And it’s not that he didn’t appreciate Jaskier’s care and, dare he think, comfort. He did, very much. He just couldn’t handle the emotions that came with it. He kept finding himself wanting to both be closer to the younger man and farther away. Closing his eyes, he focused on the soft touches of his bard. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could go on like this. Hiding and denying.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is this love that I'm feeling,</em><br/>
<em>Is this the love, that I've been searching for</em><br/>
<em>Is this love or am I dreaming,</em><br/>
<em>This must be love,</em><br/>
<em>'Cos it's really got a hold on me,</em><br/>
<em>A hold on me...</em>
</p><p>Soft snores filled the darkened room. Geralt glanced over at Jaskier. The bard was almost completely covered in blankets, only his mop of brown hair peeked out. The younger man was deep asleep. Something the witcher wished he could be, but the thought of laying down, sharing the bed, was just too much. He couldn’t bear to be so close.</p><p>So close to the one he loved.</p><p>The witcher closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he leaned back in the chair. He just couldn’t deny it anymore. His heart belonged to Jaskier.</p><p>He snorted. Everyone was wrong. Witchers could feel. Too much.</p><p>Geralt had tried, early on, to push the bard away. A witcher’s life was no place for someone so soft and delicate, so beautiful. He was sure he would trample the feelings out of both of them, but he hadn’t. Jaskier held on tighter, every time, and took care of him, like no one had ever before. Not his mother, not Vesemir, and definitely not his brothers.</p><p>No, Jaskier was the only one who tended to him when he was hurt, made sure he ate and took baths. Geralt had gotten used to just surviving, to live another day to fight. But the bard had actually showed him what true living was and that he could have more out of life.</p><p>That he could have love.</p><p>That he deserved love.</p><p>Right…?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I can't stop the feeling</em><br/>
<em>I've been this way before</em><br/>
<em>But, with you I've found the key</em><br/>
<em>To open any door</em>
</p><p>Geralt watched as Jaskier haggled with a merchant and tried not to grow impatient. They needed to move on and get needed supplies, not candy. But the bard had claimed his sweet tooth was getting the better of him and insisted they stop. The witcher couldn’t find it in himself to say no. So, he had stood off to the side, so as not to intimidate the young woman in the stall, and let Jaskier charm her into a better price and some extra sweets.</p><p>Keeping one eye on the bard, he turned away to watch the crowds move about the market. Thankfully, it was quiet, no one looked out of place, at least not more than he did. And no one seemed to be paying any attention to him, though he did have quite a bit of space around himself. A wide berth was nothing new, but he was surprised no one even gave him a side-long glance. Must be the bard’s songs working their magic.</p><p>“Here!” Jaskier appeared at his side and offered him a sugar-coated morsel.</p><p>Glaring at it, Geralt snorted. “I don’t like-”</p><p>“How do you know if you don’t give it a try,” the bard interrupted as he held the piece up closer to the witcher’s mouth.</p><p>Geralt almost gulped, seeing those pretty fingers so close to his face. If he could blush, he was sure his face would be bright red. He sorely wanted to eat the sweet right from Jaskier’s fingers.</p><p>“Go on.” His friend’s soft voice sounded closer, almost like the words were whispered in his ear. The candy holding fingers moved to his mouth and a bit of the sugar touched his lips.</p><p>Unable to stop himself, he opened his mouth and darted his tongue out, swiping the candy from between the long digits. A burst of sweet fruitiness exploded in his mouth, something he normally didn’t care for. But along with it came the saltiness of Jaskier’s skin as his tongue had not avoided touching the fingers. Now that flavor, he savored. It went right along with the bard’s scent, and almost drove him into a frenzy.</p><p>“See, good!” Jaskier’s chipper voice sounded near him, though a bit farther away than before.</p><p>Opening his eyes, and wait, when had he closed his eyes, Geralt gazed over at Jaskier, who was happily shoving more treats in his mouth, seemingly unaware of the witcher’s true reason for the blissful face. Mentally shaking it off, he started walking away.</p><p>“Hey, wait for me! Don’t leave me behind, Geralt” the bard called after him.</p><p>Geralt grunted as he felt his heart squeeze and his legs slowed their pace.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I can feel my love for you</em><br/>
<em>Growing stronger day by day,</em><br/>
<em>An' I can't wait to see you again</em><br/>
<em>So I can hold you in my arms</em>
</p><p>Geralt quickly mounted Roach, frustrated that the claimed werewolf pack had turned out to be nothing more than rabid wolves. It had taken him no time to find them, kill them and burn the carcasses so they would not come back, in some form or another.</p><p>He urged Roach into a quick trot, not wanting to tire her too much, but also wanting to get back to the inn, back to Jaskier. Because he was finally, after all this time, going to say exactly how he felt for his bard.</p><p>He had thought about all the flowery words he could say, but knew nothing would come close to Jaskier’s poetry. He had thought about gifts, but he had been raised to be functional and practical, and would probably make horrible choices. So, sticking to what he did best, he was going to keep it simple.</p><p>Unable to hold himself back, he kicked Roach into a run. All he could think of was being close to Jaskier.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is this love that I'm feeling,</em><br/>
<em>Is this the love, that I've been searching for</em><br/>
<em>Is this love or am I dreaming,</em><br/>
<em>This must be love,</em><br/>
<em>'Cos it's really got a hold on me,</em><br/>
<em>A hold on me...</em>
</p><p>Unfortunately, when Geralt returned to the inn, after stabling Roach, the bard was in the middle of a song. The tavern was full and loud, some of the patrons attempting to sing along with Jaskier. Many just drank and carried on normal conversation. He stood in the doorway until someone poked at his back, asking him to move along so they could get in. Geralt stepped in, to the side of the door, still staring at his bard.</p><p>As Jaskier turned, their eyes met. The brunette’s smile widened as he nodded toward the witcher. But he kept on with the song, not stopping as he engaged the crowd.</p><p>Tearing himself away, Geralt stormed up the stairs to their room. He just couldn’t bear to stay there and watch as his bard begged for the crowd’s attention and affection. Not when he wanted the younger man to beg for…</p><p>He growled as he threw open the door and slammed it shut behind him. He paced for several moments, trying to calm himself down. He shouldn’t be jealous. It was normal behavior for the bard. It was a performance, after all. Raking his hands through his hair, he turned his focus to his normal routine and went about removing his armor and weapons, cleaning them and readying them for the next contract.</p><p>Several hours later, Geralt had found a modicum of peace and lay down on his side of the bed, dressed only in his pants. It was getting too warm for him to sleep in his shirt, and soon it’d be too warm for pants as well. Before it got to that point, though, he needed to tell Jaskier. He didn’t think he could survive another summer sleeping almost naked next to his bard and not being able to touch him. That still might happen, but…</p><p>The door opened and closed quietly as Jaskier slipped into the room. The bard turned to the bed with a startled look on his face, “Oh, Geralt, I thought perhaps you’d be asleep by now. It went on longer than I…” The bard trailed off as they locked gazes.</p><p>After a few moments, Geralt looked down as he clasped his hands together. “I…” He frowned. Why was it so hard to say?</p><p>He heard Jaskier set his lute down and looked up to see the other man standing at the end of the bed.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” his bard cocked his head to the side. “Are you sick?”</p><p>Shaking his head, the witcher breathed out heavily. Impulsively, he reached out with both hands towards the younger man.</p><p>Startled again, Jaskier hesitantly reach out and grasped both of his hands. Without warning, Geralt pulled and hauled the brunette up the bed and onto him. Letting out a shriek, his bard twisted as he was pulled, and ended up sitting on the witcher’s lap.</p><p>A few moments passed as they sat there, gazing at each other, still holding hands.</p><p>Jaskier finally whispered, “What are you thinking? Three words or less.”</p><p>A broad smile broke out on Geralt’s face as he whispered back, voice gravelly and low, “I love you.”</p><p>Eyes wide as saucers, Jaskier exhaled deeply before shyly smiling and murmuring, “I love you too. Always have.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I-” Geralt started, but his bard cut him off with a kiss. The kiss started softly, gently, as they learned how to angle their heads, how to mold together. Their hands broke apart only to wrap around each other, to hold each other closer. The kiss deepened. Jaskier’s tongue prodded at the witcher’s lips, which he opened and soon drowned in the sensation of a tongue deep inside his mouth. The taste, the feel, the overwhelming smell of both of their arousal pulling the witcher down.</p><p>And this time, he let go.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is this love that I'm feeling,</em><br/>
<em>Is this the love, that I've been searching for...</em><br/>
<em>Is this love or am I dreaming,</em><br/>
<em>Is this the love, that I've been searching for...</em>
</p><p>Growling, Geralt rolled them over and pinned Jaskier beneath him, thrusting his tongue into the other’s mouth and ravaging him, giving his bard a taste of what he wanted to do to him. Their hands roamed over each other’s body. It felt wonderful to have the younger man’s hands caressing his chest, even pinching his nipples. But soon it wasn’t enough and they started to tug at each other’s clothes.</p><p>He would have liked to say he had had patience, but the witcher was pretty sure he ripped a seam or two as he tore the clothes from his bard’s body. But hearing no complaints, he got to work at tasting and touching all the flesh he had longed for, for so long. He licked Jaskier’s ankles, behind his knee, along his side, below his ear, everywhere he could reach. His teeth nipped bruises into pale flesh. His hands flowed everywhere over Jaskier.</p><p>Soft whines and moans, incoherent sounds that might have been words, issued forth from the younger man. Soon a quivering mess below Geralt’s hard body, all Jaskier could whisper was please, over and over again.</p><p>Slowly, Geralt moved down the other man’s body and, without warning, took the long length into his mouth.</p><p>Jaskier arched off the bed with a worldless cry.</p><p>Slinging a forearm over his bard’s waist, the witcher pinned the other down as he continued to devour, suck and lick, like a starving man.</p><p>Writhing, though not able to move much under Geralt’s strength, Jaskier pleaded and begged for more, for it to stop, for it to never end.</p><p>Not able to deny his love, nor his own hunger, Geralt went down and swallowed his bard whole, deep into his throat.</p><p>“Geralt!” Jaskier cried as he released.</p><p>Swallowing it all down, Geralt pulled back, licked the tip and felt his bard shudder beneath him. He slowly crawled up Jaskier’s body and nuzzled into the other’s neck, licking a long line from shoulder to ear.</p><p>With deep breath and a shaking hand, the brunette patted the witcher’s arm. “Give me a moment,” he breathed, “I’ll return the favor.”</p><p>“Hmmm,” the older man wrapped his thick arms around the other and rolled them so that his bard was on top. He ran his hands through the brown curls as he murmured, “Later, my love. We have all night.”</p><p>With a snort, Jaskier feebly lifted his head. “I do hope you mean the rest of our lives, my dear. Because there is so much more I want to explore. Things I’ve only dreamed of.”</p><p>Kissing him on the forehead, Geralt ran his hands down the other’s back. “I’ve been dreaming too.”</p><p>Letting out a contented sigh, Jaskier settled on the witcher’s body. “Then together, we shall bring those dreams to life.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>